fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Energetic Pretty Cure!
Energetic Pretty Cure! is the third fanseries created by Curewofly11. The theme is sports and energy. Story Energetic Pretty Cure! episodes One day in a cheerful land named Energia World, dark creatures named Lazius started attacking. Their leader, Queen Blake, was searching for the legendary Sporty Crystals. To protect the crystals, Princess Allegra goes with three mascots to search for the Pretty Cures, and takes the crystals along with them. However, she got seperated from them... After buying a video game from a game store, lazy 14 year old girl Hiyama Etsuko founds a cat-like creature named Kick, who tells her she has to save the world. With the help of three other girls with colourful personalities, will she suceed? Characters Cures Hiyama Etsuko/Cure Soccer Etsuko is a lazy and sloppy 14 year old girl. She is a huge fan of video games and online games, especially fighting games and soccer games. Though smart, she is shy and won't talk to anyone at school, insisting that she's 'too lazy to talk'. Her alter ego is Cure Soccer, and her power is fire. Her theme colors are pink and red. Aikawa Manami/Cure Swimming Manami is a cheerful and energetic 14 year old girl. She always get top scores in exams, and is quite popular in town. She is the only one who knows Etsuko at school, and wants to be friends with her, but Etsuko can't stand her energetic personality. Her alter ego is Cure Swimming, and her power is water. Her theme colors are blue and white. Kamishiro Isabelle/Cure Tennis Isabelle is a spoiled and cold 14 year old girl. She is a daughter of the rich Kamishiro family, and the twin sister of Irma. She likes to draw her own fashion designs, but never shows it to anyone. Her alter ego is Cure Tennis, and her power is wind. Her theme colors are yellow and green. Kamishiro Irma/Cure Badminton Irma is a light-hearted and easy-going 14 year old girl. She is a daughter of the rich Kamishiro family, and the twin sister of Isabelle. She used to be a Pretty Cure, but after she lost her partner, Cure Boxing, she quits but returns after knowing about the new cures. Her alter ego is Cure Badminton, and her power is lightning. Her theme colors are white and purple. Aozora Victoria/Cure Fencing Victoria is a quiet and mysterious 12 year old girl who first appears in episode 30. She is usually seen reading old books or playing card games. Later, she is revealed to be Princess Allegra's childhood friend, who went looking for her when Energia was attacked. Her alter ego is Cure Fencing, and her power is light. Like Cure Soccer, her theme color is pink and red. Mascots Kick Kick is a cat-like creature who is Etsuko's transformation mascot. He is one of the mascots who went to earth with Princess Allegra. He is quite polite and smart, and always tries to help Etsuko become a great Pretty Cure. David David is a bear-like creature who is Manami's transformation mascot. He is one of the mascots who went to earth with Princess Allegra. He is shy and timid, and always hides when there is a fight. Rachel Rachel is a dog-like creature who is Isabelle's transformation mascot. She is one of the mascots who went to earth with Princess Allegra. She is stiff and competitive, and always fights with Isabelle. Windy Windy is a bird-like creature who is Irma's transformation mascot. She is older than Kick, Dive, and Rachel. She is kind and wise, but has a terrible temper. Fleuret Fleuret is a baby-like creature who first appears in episode 20. She usually appears in battles, looking for someone. In episode 30 she became Victoria's transformation partner. In the last episode, she turns into a human-like ally. She is the heart of Princess Allegra, and must be fused with the soul in order to be back to normal. Villains Namakura The first general. He is lazy and likes to summon as much as Lazius as possible, so he won't have to work. His name can mean "lazy". Touka The second general. She is selfish and likes sweets, and always carries a giant lollipop to attack the Cures. Her name means "sweets". Yamiko The third and final general. She is cruel and competitive, and she is the youngest general. She is also the daughter of Queen Blake. Yamiko later turns to the good side after spending time with the Cures. Her name means "dark child". Queen Blake The main villain in this series. She only appears as a sillhouette, and her true form appears in the end of the series. It is revealed in the final episodes that she didn't knew anything about her childhood because she was possessed by a dark spirit. Others coming soon... Items Lively Pad A pad like item used by all the cures except for Victoria to transform. It can also be used for purification attacks. The cures transform by activating the pad with their mascots, and shout "Pretty Cure! Energy Burst!" Energy Mirror A mirror like item used by Victoria to transform. It can also be used for purification attacks. Victoria transforms by activating the mirror with Fleuret and shout "Pretty Cure! Energy Burst!" Sporty Crystals Five crystals that the cures search for in the series. Later, it transforms into a different weapon for each cure: * 'Sporty Ball '- Used by Cure Soccer for her upgraded attack, Full Passionate Kick * 'Sporty Goggles '- Used by Cure Swimming for her upgraded attack, Perfect Beautiful Dive * 'Sporty Racket '- Used by Cure Tennis and Cure Badminton for their upgraded attack, Powered Tornado Shot (Tennis) and Powered Storm Shot (Badminton). * 'Sporty Foil '- Used by Cure Fencing for her upgraded attack, Double Light Touché. Soul Mirror A mirror that traps Princess Allegra's soul inside it. The cures use it's power to use their group attack, Energetic Sporty Beam. Trivia * Energetic Pretty Cure! is similar to Doki Doki! Pretty Cure - Both series have five cures (four at first, and the last cure comes later) - Both series have cures that have Pink, Blue, Yellow, Purple and Red as (main and sub) theme colors - Both have baby-like mascots that have a connection with a princess (Ai and Fleuret) - Both of the last cures have a connection with the princess (Aguri and Victoria) - Both have a cure who is (was, in Irma's case) already a cure before the series starts. (Makoto and Irma) - The last cure (Aguri and Victoria) are younger than the other cures, and are quite mysterious at first. - The main villains (King Jikochuu and Queen Blake) have daughters (Regina and Yamiko) who later switch sides. The main villains are also possessed by a dark spirit. Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:Energetic Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Article stubs Category:Curewolfy11's Fanseries